One common form of bait used for fishing is bread dough or dough balls. This type of bait is used by embedding a fishhook within the dough ball or otherwise forming the dough ball around the hook. Most generally, the bait is molded around the entire hook.
One of the problems encountered in molding the bait around the hook is obtaining sufficient adhesion of the molded material to itself and around the hook to prevent the bait from separating from the hook. The present method employed by fishermen is simply to attempt to apply enough pressure to the bait material between the fingers to create the necessary adhesion of the material to itself and around the hook to prevent loss. This is often a difficult and time consuming job and is likewise not very satisfactory.
Another problem which is encountered in hand molding the bait upon the hook is the end shape or form of the molded bait. It is preferable to have the bait uniformly and evenly molded around the hook and, in many cases, of a form which can be easily swallowed by the fish. Hand forming of the moldable bait material about the hook often falls very short of the desired form and shape of the bait upon the hook.